User blog:Glflegolas/You can become FRIENDS with faction by killing their NPC's?!
Good day, everyone, If any of you have watched AntVenom's videos as of late, you know what he likes to do; break Minecraft, in literally any way possible. I got inspired by him, and figured, why not try and break the Lord of the Rings mod? One of the most obvious ways to do this would be, of course, the alignment; what happens when this reaches a very high number, namely, the 32-bit integer limit (2,147,483,647)? Minecraft is known, after all, to do all kinds of wierd things when numbers roll over this value. How did you do this? This would've taken forever to do in regular gameplay, or using commands, as the max alignment you can add at any one time is 10,000, so I used an NBT-editor to accomplish this. And, yes, I was indeed able to get up to the 32 bit integer limit. What happened? GondorAlignment.png|Very high Gondorian alignment. MordorAlignment.png|Very low Mordor alignment. Hiring still works OK at the limit. Prices are as low as they'll ever get. The Horn of Conquest, however, is still very pricy. I tried killing a Mordor Orc and, things immediately started to go wrong... very wrong. All my hired units deserted me, but the Mordor alignment didn't seem to be doing anything special. GondorAlignmentRollsOver.png|My Gondorian alignment rolls over. 32IntLimit-1.png|One value below the 32 bit integer limit. But then, I killed another orc, and my Mordor alignment rolled over to the positive 32 bit integer limit. Gondorian alignment did rise, but it was still very negative. AllTheMordorTitlesAtOnce.png|Getting alot of titles... MordorAlignmentRollsOver.png|Apparently, if you become the worst possible enemy with a faction, you'll suddenly become an amazing friend. Interestingly, I was able to get my Gondor alignment back into positive territory by killing a Gondor Soldier. GondorAlignmentRollsOverAgain.png|And we're friends again! If you were very observant, you might also notice that there's a limit to the biggest numbers the alignment bar can display on its edges, +/-1,410,065,408, which, you will note, is smaller than the maximum theoretical alignment in the mod. So what's going on here? Maximum actual alignment What is actually happening here is that 2,147,483,647 is the largest value that a signed 32-bit can possibly have (231-1), therefore making it the largest number that Minecraft can handle properly. And when your alignment exceeds this, it tries to add one... but the next number in line is the negative 32 bit integer limit, so it goes full circle. Maximum values on edges of alignment bar The value on the edges of the alignment bar maxes out at a far lower number, +/-1,410,065,408. This tells me that the alignment here is stored as an integer in Java, whose max value happens to be that. Is this relavent? Probably not. Even if you can gain alignment by slaying only unit commanders with +5 alignment per kill, can one-hit them, with five miniquests for slaying open all the time, no turnaround time, and were able to kill one NPC per second, that would equate to +10 alignment per second. That would mean you would take you 214,748,364 seconds of gameplay to get that high, which would mean 59,652 hours, or... 2485 days, or 6.8 years of constant, 24/7/365 gameplay. I doubt that you would be willing to commit that much time to this mod, amazing as it is, to become friends with a faction this way. And this would be a minimum; in actuality, it would likely take closer to 50+ years of gameplay to do this. (sorry if I made a calculation error. It's possible, math isn't my strength) Glflegolas (admin) Send a Messenger 23:53, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts